You said that you love me
by fabilousxx
Summary: Животът на Албус никога не е бил лесен. С годините става още по-сложен, а всичко е най-сложно, когато е влюбен в най-добрият си приятел, но там всичко е наред. Освен малки, много разрушителни детайли.


Скорпиус е разкошен.

Златното момче в Слидерин, ако не в Хогуъртс.

Той порасна пред очите на Албус, бяха заедно всяка година, всеки ден, даже и всеки час. Още когато станаха на четиринадесет годишна възраст си личеше, че Скорпиус не е обикновено изглеждащо момче. Всички момичета започнаха да го харесват и това далеч не беше изненада – беше ясно.

Когато стана на 15 вече магьосници го викаха отвсякъде. Искаха да бъде модел за новите им колекции дрехи или нещо такова.

Скорпиус никога не осъзна красотата си или се правеше, че не разбира. Често се случваше да се вмъкне в общата стая, да хване Алус за ръката, да го прегърне – разбира се, когато са си в стаята, да го погледне много стресиран и да му разкаже за момичета, които са искали да се снимат с него и са го изкъпали в комплименти.

Той винаги щеше да го прегръща през кръста, имаха огромна разлика във височината. И така във всичките им заедно прекарани години, Албус вече се беше влюбил в най-добрият си приятел и нямаше какво да направи относно това.

Скорпиус далеч не беше типичното красиво момче. В интерес на истината, той е като нов свят. Всичко с него е по някакъв, много очарователен начин – вълнуващо. От нищото ще започне да говори за нещо, ще се откаже или ще забрави, моментално ще започне да говори за друго, а когато дори сам се оплете в приказките си, то задължително ще се засмее красиво и ще отстъпи думата на друг човек.

Както всичко лошо си има ред, то така и отношенията им.

Бяха двамата заедно, да си купят сладки неща в Хогсмийд. После отидоха в онзи хубав бар, чието име Ал не може да запомни. Там седнаха и си поръчаха бира, после още една и неусетно станаха пет. Хората започнаха да си тръгват, а те двамата да се смеят. И се смяха.

После се целунаха.

Няколко пъти.

Няколко пъти Албус усети сърцето в гърлото си.

Точно, когато младият Потър напълно осъзна и прие факта, че е влюбен в Скорпиус, нещата трябваше да станат зле. Специално, русокосото момче да му каже, че има сериозни чувства, които е крил.

Не към него.

Към братовчедка му, Роуз Грейнджър-Уизли.

Златното момиче на Грифиндор.

Албус се опита да не приема нещата тежко, наистина се опита. Ставаше му ужасно трудно да гледа Роуз и Скорпиус, щастливи по коридорите; прегърнали се по време на вечеря или на корица на поредното списание заедно.

Да, не беше нови новини да са на корица на поредното модно списание. След като Скорпиус представи на целия магьоснически свят Роуз като негова приятелка, в която е влюбен и са заедно, интереса към нея и като цяло, тях като двойка стана огромен.

Албус все си казваше да не приема нещата по грешен начин. Скорпиус го води към болезнени пътища.

Казваше му, че го обича, но действията не съответстваха с думите му.

Много говориха, не спираха да говорят. Албус се правеше, че всичко е окей. Всеки път, когато се прегръщаха нещо в него умираше.

Казваше му, че го обожава и винаги се смееше на шегите му.

След напускането си от Хогуортс, всеки се хвана с нещо. Албус и Скорпиус работеха в Министерството на Магията, Скорпиус все още беше успешен и отвсякъде търсен модел, Роуз също. Тя беше вече и актриса. Абсолютно нормално. Запазиха си отношенията, все едно Албус не изгаря вътрешно.

Всичко беше болезнено, особено, когато след година получи покана за сватбата на Скорпиус Хиперион Малфой и Роуз Грейнджър Уизли, скоро ставаща Малфой.

Разбира се, че знаеше, че те двамата ще се имат сватба. Скорпиус го подпитваше как ли не. Дали е съгласен, дали не е прекалено рано?

Някъде из нещата, Албус започна да си дава сметка за нещата. Близо десет години той отдаде обичайки Скорпиус. Подкрепяше го във всичко, независимо какво.

Месеци по-късно сватбата се състоя.

Отново се държа все едно няма нищо. Прегърна Роуз, каза й колко е красива. Прегърна най-добрият си приятел и му честити. Все пак, не искаше да напуска с лоши отношения.

Когато вечерта напредна, алкохолът също напредна.

Скорпиус и Албус излязоха навън заедно, на тихо.

Тогава Албус Сивириъс Потър събра кураж за десет години да си признае всичко.

„Скорп, виж. Има проблем." Той започна с тих глас. „Не се радвам за теб. Няма и да се. Влюбен съм в теб и всичко това е тежко за мен."

Той го гледаше все едно е паднал от космоса – винаги толкова изящно, поразително красив. „Защо... защо ми казваш това чак сега?"

Албус стана, взе му ръката и той се изправи също. „Защото знаех, че се обичаме, но не сме влюбени." Той се засмя тъжно, все едно сърцето му се руши. „Аз те обичах или все още те, ама не сме влюбени. Няма и да сме, Скорп."

Скорпиус го прегърна силно, усещаше целия този момент все едно е последният им разговор.

„Ти беше моята мечта, но винаги си мислеше, че ще се справим през лошото. Че винаги ще игнорираме проблемите, само да задържим това, което имаме."

Когато Албус погледна Скорпиус в красивите му очи, той видя сълзи и усети че сега трябва да бъде по-силен от всякога. След това прегърна най-добрият си приятел, хвана го за вратовръзката и го целуна, точно както първите им целувки.

Точно както казваше, че първата им целувка му е най-любимото нещо.

Когато Албус се отдръпна от целувката им, Скорпиус не го пусна, просто го прегръщаше силно. „Не приемай това по грешен начин." Русокосият Малфой каза през сълзи.

„Извинявай Скорп, ти ме вкарваш в лоши пътища..."

И двамата не се пуснаха поне за още минута, но когато се пуснаха и двамата знаеха, че беше за последно.

Преди да тръгне от Скорпиус, той си спомни за обещание, което бяха дали преди ужасно много години един на друг. „Приятели?"

„Завинаги." Скорпиус му се усмихна красиво, винаги толкова заслепяващо, дори да е с подути очи от плач.

Скорпиус е разкошен.

Златното момче от Слидерин, ако не в целия свят.

Така Албус Сивириъс Потър си тръгна от своята мечта.


End file.
